Siri Tachi II
Siri Tachi was a legendary human female who served the New Republic during the second Galactic Civil War and later became a Jedi Master in the New Jedi Order. The daughter of Force-sensitives Elijah Chilcott and Eliana Tachi, Siri was conceived while Elijah and Eliana were still in a relationship, and before Eliana's father and mother forced her into a marriage with King of Andara Eldon Theunissen. Eliana told Elijah of the pregnancy and the two were then forced apart by threats within the monarchy. Six short years after the birth of her and her brother, Eldon began imposing tyrannical policies against Force-sensitives after a near death experience with one. Fearing for Soren and Siri's life, her mother created a ruse to make it look as if they were abducted by local pirates for ransom. The two were then taken by her mother to the Jedi Temple for their own safety, but was promised that she would be back someday. Shortly thereafter, Siri was accepted into the New Jedi Order and became a Jedi Initiate, alongside other notable classmates such as Serra Keto and Ahsoka Tano. In 28 ABY, having impressed others with her abilities, Siri was taken as the Jedi Padawan of Adi Gallia and traveled on many missions together. Biography Early life Siri Tachi was born on July 2, 21 ABY on the planet Andara, into the royal family House of Theunissen. Elijah Chilcott and then future Queen Eliana Tachi were her parents, but was raised by her mother's husband the King Eldon Theunissen, who believed himself to be her father, because she was conceived around the time of their honeymoon, and no one doubted her parentage. Sent to the Temple In 24 ABY, at the age of five, Siri's mother staged a kidnapping to make it look as if someone had abducted her daughter, as a means to keep her safe from King Theunissen. Eliana then took Siri to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant to have her trained in the ways of The Force. Eliana's intention was for Siri to remain at the Temple until she was free from King Theunissen, and then planned on training her herself. Siri took to training as a Jedi very easily, and became very good with the force early on. Siri was placed in the same clan as Galactic Civil War Going Undercover In 1 AJP, Tachi agreed to be a part of an undercover operation for the Rebel Alliance. The operation, as drown up by General Rahm Kota, entailed for Siri to go undercover by feigning loyalty to her father Eadnoth Thendrep, whom was a strong proponent of the Galactic Empire. Kota, and the Alliance intended for Tachi to convince Thendrep to go to the Kattada system, who's leader was secretly a Rebel Alliance sympathizer, so that they could arrest or kill the King. After returning to Andara, Thendrep was overjoyed at his daughter's visitation and gladly let her stay at his castle. Siri occupied the space of one of her mother's rooms, and, to her surprise, found a pirate medallion in one of her drawers, taking it for herself. Battle of Port Royal threatening Siri shortly after her rescue.]] She attended James Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles, wearing a corset that was far too tight for her, and spent much of the time trying to keep herself from fainting. After the ceremony, James asked for a moment alone with Elizabeth out on the battlements, during which he proposed to her, having realized that all he was missing in his life was marriage to a fine woman. Elizabeth was surprised, and this, coupled with the constricting corset, caused her to topple over the battlements. She plunged into the water far below, narrowly missing the rocks, and sank to the sea bed. Fortunately for her, Captain Jack Sparrow had arrived in Port Royal, and, witnessing Siri's fall, dived into the water to save her. Bringing her up to the dock, Sparrow cut off her corset, and Tachi took a gulp of welcome fresh air. Sparrow also noticed her medallion, and seemed highly interested in it. Before he could say more, Norrington and his men arrived to arrest the pirate, despite Siri's protests. However, Jack suddenly turned on Tachi, holding her hostage while his effects were returned to him, before making a spectacular escape on a Imperial gunship with Tachi in his arms. Rescue after the Galactic Empire blasts the island.]] The gunship Siri and Jack were on suffered engine failure and ultimately crashed near Rumrunners' Isle. After coming to, Tachi saved the drowning Sparrow's life and the two swam to shore. While on the island, Tachi at first argued with Sparrow, but eventually relented after learning more about her mother from the pirate. Later that night, the two wound up intoxicated after drinking too much rum, and Tachi taught the pirate a sea shanty. After waking up in the morning, Tachi suffered from a hangover and threw up. Personality and traits Siri Tachi was a strong willed and independent woman and was considered by many to be very beautiful. She was usually very determined and focused, but wasn't one to follow the rules too closely. As an apprentice, her strong determination often made it difficult for her to avoid combat when given the choice. Her focus and self-belief also made it difficult for her to work well with others, often considering herself strong enough to complete things on her own. But she eventually let up on that trait, by allowing herself to become more prudent and patient. Siri was a bit of a tomboy and was a brave and resourceful woman. She proved to be very charismatic and had a talent for leadership. She also had an issue with commitment, this being something she had in common with both her father and mother, stating on numerous occasions that it was easier for her to only trust herself. She did however allow herself to open up her heart too easily at times, which would pose as a problem. Siri was also an extremely talented impersonator, fooling many in her act as Solo. The ruse was not only successful due to her physical similarity to Solo, but also to her skilled mimicry of Solo's voice and mannerisms. Although no harm ever befell her, Siri was usually in great danger during her brief time disguised as the Princess. She accepted this role dutifully, however. In addition to her other skills, Siri could speak Basic, Twi'leki, Huttese, Gunganese and could understand Shyriiwook. Relationships Owen Kenobi Ben Cellier Ben Skywalker Quinlan Vos Powers and abilities Siri Tachi's lightsaber skills were excellent. She was highly focused in her duels, never letting emotions cloud her. Her lightsaber style may have been Ataru, which was heavily based on athletics. Tachi was extremely good at using the Force to detect others, and could apply a variety of telekinetic skills, such as shoves, lifting and throw objects. Lightsaber and weapons Appearances *''Star Wars: The Fountain Of Youth'' }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Force-sensitives Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:Inhabitants of Andara Category:Impersonators Category:Royalty Category:Tachi family Category:Inhabitants of Utare Category:House of Tarkin Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:New Republic individuals Category:Chilcott family